


20 Minutes to Make Popcorn

by Babbling_Bumbling_BandofBaboons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Erections, F/M, Female Reader, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Smut, Touching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling_Bumbling_BandofBaboons/pseuds/Babbling_Bumbling_BandofBaboons
Summary: Pack movie night gets a little more interesting when Peter decides to amp up his flirtatious ways. Your only escape is volunteering to make more popcorn…





	20 Minutes to Make Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teen Wolf Imagines Collection [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089445) by [eratothemuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse). 

> Y/N-Your Name  
Y/N/N-Your Nickname
> 
> (intro from @eratothemuse’s Teen Wolf Imagines Collection [NSFW] Chapter 29)

***You shift for what feels like the thousandth time, trying to get comfortable on the couch you shared with several members of the pack. It was all in vain at this point, because you’d lost the battle of keeping your concentration on the movie roughly fifteen minutes ago. That had been when you’d caught his eye from where he sat a little further from you, over the head of Stiles’ messy hair and Lydia’s strawberry blonde locks.  
** The way Peter had looked at you had sent a shiver down your spine. It was so intense and primal. Lecherous and full of intent. It took all the composure you had in order to not to gasp out in surprise. After you’d initially caught him staring, he had mellowed into little sparks of teasing glances, causing you to never quite have enough time to focus on the movie before feeling his gaze on you once again. You really had no idea what was going on with the show anymore, too distracted by him. Every time you looked up, Peter was watching you, smirking at you, and knowing exactly what he was doing to you.  
When the popcorn ran out, you’d eagerly volunteered to make more, escaping up the spiral staircase into the loft’s kitchen without a second glance at the older werewolf. You don’t know what you were hoping for. The chance to cool down, maybe? Or perhaps exactly what happened.  
For Peter to follow you.* 

You were standing at the kitchen counter, pouring in the popcorn kernels to the air popper. Grabbing the movie theater butter stuff to pour on top so the popcorn would be perfect and delicious, you realize that the container is empty. Sighing you reach down to the cabinet where you assumed the butter stuff to be but of course no luck. Searching from the bottom up you are successful in finding more butter stuff, in the top cabinet... on the top shelf… “-sigh-”. You are average height for a woman thank you very much but in a house full of werewolves you might as well be a hobbit. You stretch as far as you can and only reach the second shelf. You resolve yourself to climb on the counter and hope you don’t fall off, when suddenly you’re rising up to your buttery goal. 

“Whoooa!” you exclaim as the sudden movement upwards makes a swooping feeling course through your stomach. “Wha- of course” you sigh again as you look down to see your strong armed helper.

You grab the container quickly and keep your back turned as you feel your feet firmly touch the floor. “Peter, I guess I should say thanks.”.

“You could, that would be the polite thing to do.” Peter replies, keeping his hands at your waist. 

You snort and scoff “What do you know about being polite?”

“My Mother taught me manners, Y/N, I know plenty.”, Peter says turning you around to face him. Softly and more softly than you planned you tell him “Thank you.”. “You’re very welcome.” comes the reply just as soft. 

Peter raises his hand as if to cup your face and to avoid it you turn back to the air popper to pour in the buttery liquid. Struggling to open the damn thing, he takes the bottle from you, pops the lid off, and pours some over the kernels. “I could’ve gotten that myself but thanks... again.”, you say a bit more aggravated than you meant. 

“You seem a little tense, Y/N/N. Anything I could do to help?”, he asks sounding flirtatious yet genuine. You place your hands down on the counter in front of you to steady yourself. Debating internally to try and lie, even though you know he could tell, or to tell the truth, he presses up against your back and runs his fingertips down your arms to grasp one of your hands, using his other hand to start the popcorn. A gasp of pleasure escapes you as your skin erupts into goose-flesh and tingles spread all over your body. Peter moves his hands back down to your waist and pulls you into him as he backs you both away from the counter. He stops once his back is pressing into the kitchen island, just holding you to his front for a moment.

Leaning down so you can hear him over the loud hum of the air popper, he murmurs “Tell me what you want, Y/N/N”. You moan with pleasure at his demand, you want so much you aren’t sure where to start.  
“Touch me, please, just...touch me”, you beg, bringing your arms up around his neck.

He runs his hands up your body, slowly over your chest to cup your breasts through your dress. Squeezing gently and running the pads of his thumbs over your nipples through your bra, he makes you sigh from the pleasure. Its not enough, not nearly enough. “More”, you plead. “Peter..uhn..please”.

He grabs the bottom of your dress to drag it over your head and quickly undoes your bra. You’re thankful for the loudness of the air popper, that seems to be taking forever to make one bowl of popcorn, as you cry out when he replaces his hands on your bared chest. “Fuck..yes..mmm”, you moan as he continues his ministrations and leans in to kiss and bite at your neck. You tilt your head to give him better access and he moans at that, you baring your neck to him. You can feel his hardness pressing against your ass as you rock back into him, silently begging him to fuck you. “I need you to use your words, love”, he says “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

You feel a rush of hotness wash over your body at his words. “I want you to touch my pussy..unh..i need..unh..i need it..please.” He pushes his hand inside your panties, pushing his fingers through your folds and dragging them back up to your clit through your wetness. As he rubs at you gently, you moan his name “Peter..yes..harder please..more”. He presses a bit harder, moving a bit faster in circles. “I bet I could make you cum like this, Y/N, with just my fingers. But I think we both want more than that.”

“Yes..please”, you beg. He gently slows his pace and then removes his hands from your body walking around in front of you. Grabbing you by the waist, he lifts you to sit on top of the island. “_Finally_ the perfect height.”, he laughs softly. Before you have a chance to think about what he means, the air popper stops and the silence is deafening.

Shaking your head gently, ridding some of the clouded haze, you look around to see popcorn all over the floor. You laugh at your negligence. “Looks like I forgot to put the bowl under the popper to catch the popcorn.” Peter looks at you smirking, “That just gives us more time, while we make another bowl.”

Leaving you where you are, he pours more popcorn and liquid butter into the air popper. Deliberately, he sets the bowl under the spout to catch the popcorn as it comes out, looking right at you. You smile and huff a laugh at his antics, beckoning him back. Standing in front of you, he leans in slowly giving you time to stop him, but there’s no way you would. You lean in closer, meeting his lips, moaning softly as kisses you. He licks your bottom lip begging entrance and you grant it, kissing him back fiercely.

Running his hands up your thighs, he parts your legs farther for better access, without breaking the kiss. Pulling back, you ask panting slightly, as he continues to kiss down your neck, “Earlier before we were so rudely interrupted you said “_finally_ the perfect height”, perfect height for what?”. “For this”, he replies and slowly pushes you to lean back across the island top, propped up slightly by your hands so you can watch him as he lowers his mouth, pressing a kiss to your pussy. You cry out so loud you’re almost certain they could hear you downstairs, but no one comes running so that’s a good sign.

He brings his hands up to part your folds and lick quickly and firmly at your clit. “Fuuuuuuck.”, you moan, as if he’s dragging the noises out of you. You place your hand on his head, gripping his hair but not pulling. “Yes..Peter..fuckthatfeelssogood..rightthere.”, your words coming in a rush from all the pleasure he’s giving you. “Mmm..Y/N/N..you taste so good”, he moans. “Gonna fuck you with my tongue, til I make you scream”. You didn’t know you could get so wet from someone just talking, telling you what they were going to do to you.

You could feel the orgasm building in your core, wanting to burst from you but you need just a little extra. Panting you ask, “Peter..unh..please..fuck me with your fingers.”. Peter complies and pushes two fingers inside your dripping cunt, pumping in and out quickly. A long drawn out moan escapes you as you’re pushed closer to the edge. “Unh..fuck..im gonna cum..fuck..yes.”, you scream out your release. He continues to lick your clit and finger fuck you, slowing his pace gradually. He removes his fingers from you and stands to his full height. Looking you in the eyes, he sucks his fingers clean moaning at your taste. Another wave of pleasure crashes over your body at the sight.

He helps you off the island and you stand still naked in front of him. Looking down you see that he is still very hard. You place your hand to his erection and rub firmly. Just as you’re about to drop to your knees to return his generously given pleasure, the popcorn popper stops...again. The silence seems to be even louder this time with your mind still clouded with lust. With no more excuses to stay any longer, he helps you re-dress gently pulling your dress down over your head after you put your bra back on.

He hands you the bowl of popcorn, “You go ahead, I’ll be down in a minute.”. You’re pretty sure that what he needs to do is going to take longer than a minute but you’re certainly going to be caught if you linger any longer.

You fix yourself the best you can and hope the popcorn covers most of the smell of what you just did. You head down the spiral steps gingerly, as your knees are still a bit weak. Plopping down on the couch, you pass the bowl to Stiles. He takes it, looking you over. “What the hell happened to you, we thought you left?”. “What do you mean?”, you reply innocently. Peter snorts at your feigned innocence as he descends the stairs. “You were gone for over twenty minutes! Popcorn does not take that long to make!” Stiles exclaims.

“Well it took time to find the new bottle of popcorn butter and then I had to struggle to reach it because I’m in a house full of giant werewolves who can perform the acrobatics needed to reach shit on the top shelf in the highest cabinet!”, you retort. “Then I had to struggle to get the bottle open because the lid was stuck!”

“And after that, what happened? Did you fall through a wormhole?”, Stiles asks, mockingly. With the argument escalating, you forget yourself and reply quickly. A little too quickly as you back yourself into a corner with your next statement.

“No, I forgot to put the bowl under the first time and then I had to spend minutes cleaning that up and then I had to make a whole other bowl!” you say, raising your voice louder. You hear Peter laughing quietly to himself at that, and you suddenly realize your mistake.

“Wait...how do you forget to put the bowl under? As soon as it’s popping out and you realize the bowl isn’t there, logically you just put the bowl back.” Stiles points out. Peter continues to quietly chuckle to himself.

“I...got...distracted...”, you say trailing off quietly at the end.

“Distracted?! Distracted by what?” Stiles asks condescendingly.

Peter, knowing his cue when he hears it, pipes up. “By my tongue on her clit.” You freeze, lowering your head, smiling to yourself, as you feel your face heat up. Stiles’ mouth drops open in shock, Derek puts his head in hands and stands up walking away, clearly done with this whole situation. The rest of the group are silent as Scott says “And on that note, I think I’m gonna go.” and gets up and leaves with Lydia and Kira trailing after. The rest of the group has already made themselves scarce.

Stiles continues to stare at you in awed disgust until he hears Scott calling from the hallway because he’s their ride. He shakes his head at you and walks out the door.

“You did not have to tell them that, the whole point of having the noise was so that they wouldn’t find out.” you tell Peter accusingly. Peter just smirks and comes to sit next to you on the couch. “It doesn’t matter now. Besides, we’re free to pick up where we left off.” You scoot closer, placing your hand on his chest. “I think I remember where that was. Somewhere...right..about..here” you say as you run your hand slowly up his thigh, palming is hardening cock. He moans into your mouth as you kiss him deeply, almost crawling into his lap. 

Then from up above you hear a shout from Derek, “What the fuck?!…..Y/N, I thought you said you cleaned this up?”. You pause for a moment, trying to think about what he means and then you remember. You didn’t actually clean up the first popcorn incident, you had gotten distracted again. Honestly, after you got dressed you thought Peter was gonna do it. Clearly you were mistaken. You sigh and debate stopping your quest in getting Peter off, when he guides you by your chin so he can kiss you again. You pull back briefly to mutter a half-hearted “Ooops.” in reply to Derek. Honestly with a hot werewolf, moaning and rubbing against you, you couldn’t care less about the mess you left for Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful eratothemuse who's collection of self inserts gave me this wonderful idea. I asked for permission to expand on their imagine prompt answer and they graciously said yes. This was very fun to write. I am please with myself over it. Please tell me what you think. I love comments, even the ones to just flail and squeal about, so don't be shy. If you want to leave me prompt ideas, you can find me on tumblr under babbling-bumbling-bandofbaboons. Convenient, no? :D


End file.
